


Infatuated

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: She cannot tear her eyes away from him, even as he dances with another woman.





	Infatuated

She thinks he looks beautiful, dancing gracefully in the Great Hall, so much so, that he and he alone captures her attention entirely. She doesn't look at anyone, or anything else, despite the shining. magical decorations that are hung up or the delicious food that is served. At least, not until James Potter has the courage to waltz up to her and ask her for a dance.

She blinks at the dark haired boy, confused, because she has never been anything but dismissive of him and she doesn't know what has given him the idea that she would want to dance with him. She is also a bit angry at him for breaking her out of her daze, though she supposes that ideally she should be thankful for that. Her eyes flit back to _him,_ instead and the way he practically flies across the floor. She has never been more jealous of anyone than she is of Narcissa Black in this moment. She wishes, more than anything that it was her in his arms, instead of Narcissa. A dream she knows will never come true.

She turns back to James, lest he catch who she was looking at. She reminds herself of everything she has heard about him. The terrible rumours about the mark on his left arm, and what a cruel man he can be if he wishes. Her minds betrays her again, however, replaying the sight of his beautiful smile and long, silky hair, passing by her in the hallways. The smile is not meant for her, of course, but she can surely pretend otherwise?

She knows all to well what he thinks of her, however. She has even him say it, when he thought she wasn't listening. Or, perhaps he knew that she was, and said it anyway. _Scum. Filthy. Mudblood._ She will never be anything else to him, no matter how hard she wishes or tries. She knows that he stands for the Dark side, for everything she despises. And yet, he captures her mind effortlessly, even without knowing he has done it. She looks back at James, who is still expectant of her reply. She sighs.

Then, she takes his hand. She doesn't really want to, knowing it will give him ideas. Nonetheless, she does it because it means she will on the dance floor, and perhaps she will have a chance to get close enough. James is enthusiastic, and leads her out on the floor, twirling and whirling, obviously aiming to impress. She smiles sweetly enough at him, but she is acutely aware of Lucius' presence at all times. She feels herself boiling with anger when he says something that makes Narcissa blush, all while nodding to whatever James is saying.

She realises she has spent an entire night staring at a man who would never want her, and the thought brings tears to her eyes. She excuses herself and runs towards the exit when the last song begins, only to bump into him, of all people. He looks at her tear stained face with contempt, those beautiful grey eyes clearly wanting her to maintain her distance, and she doesn't make it much farther before she crumples to the ground, heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For TGS' 12 days of Christmas Challenge, day 9!


End file.
